Before I Close My Eyes
by Daianira
Summary: War has ended, but death and fear are still present in the hearts of people. Draco&Hermione Oneshot


**Before I Close My Eyes**

by Captivating Chaos

* * *

There was so much left to say, and yet both of them looked at each other in silence. Even if they wanted to say something, where would they begin? There was just so much blood and death, lies and deceits between them, hovering in the air around them, making the atmosphere thick and the air around them heavy and hard to breathe. Perhaps if they had a few days to adjust, to become more comfortable to the events that brought them here. Perhaps then, they would be able to open to each other and say things that were now choking them both.

Unfortunately, that was the only thing they were missing. Time.

The war was finally won. It was supposed to be perfect, it was all supposed to fit back to its place. But, of course it didn't. Life was cruel and fragile, just not flexible enough to adapt so quickly to the change around them. There was no logic that could solve that, no formula that could make it all go away, turn things back on how they used to be. They were all scarred, some more visibly on the surface and other emotionally. But, there was no doubt that they were all different than they used to be.

Now, a bushy haired girl sat on the ground, next to a pale haired boy. His body was lying on the ground, unmoving and dirty with blood and dust. It was a curious sight to see him in such a state. Curious, and yet sad. His stormy eyes were concentrated on the girl looking at him from above.

"Go on. You've won," the boy sniggered "Gloat."

The girl above him frowned, a pained expression darkened her face. Her impossible hair was surrounding her heart-shaped face, full of small scratches and her own blood. She wanted to say something sarcastic and witty, for old times sake, but she couldn't get herself to say anything. He was right, they won, so why didn't she feel like a winner? No, it felt like something inside her was being ripped out of her chest. She felt like crying.

"Shut up, you stupid idiot," the words were harsh and her voice was shaky, but she couldn't let herself cry. Not in front of him. Not like this.

"No smart retort from the know-it-all Granger, huh?" he asked with obvious sarcasm "I never thought you'd learn to keep that mouth of yours shut."

His words made something in her stomach clench painfully. He was joking with her. He wasn't polite about it, but he was still joking in the same manner as ever. Even now, after everything, it seemed like he didn't lose his arrogant attitude towards her. After many years, she found herself not caring about the fact that his words were offensive.

"All good things must come to an end," she commented with a small smile on her lips. Its warmth never reached her eyes.

He chuckled shortly, but then frowned. He was in pain.

"What about bad things?" he suddenly asked, more serious.

Her dark eyes shortly searched for his. She could recognize fear in them, but she was sure that they were mirroring her own. The girl, Hermione, blinked a few times, banishing the tears from her honest eyes.

"They end too, eventually," she said "But sometimes it seems like they last so long, ages, before they end. The good things usually pass us before we even realize they're there."

He seemed to ponder a bit on that thought, frowning, while watching somewhere in distance. The girl moved a curl of her hair behind her ear and continued watching him.

"That is… Sad," he commented shortly. Then a strong cough made his body tremble, some blood remained on the side of his mouth, painfully contrasting with his white skin.

"How are you feeling?" the girl quickly asked, moving some of his hair from his eyes. It was so soft.

"Like I'm dying, Granger," his voice was harsher, almost dismissive "It doesn't help that I'm spending the last moments of my life with a Mudblood."

The girl knew he didn't mean it, but the word made her turn her head away from him. One small tear escaped her and continued tracing down her dirty cheek. In one furious movement she removed it and took a deep breath. He was trying to push her away, he didn't want her to watch him disappear.

"Too bad, because you have no choice, you're stuck with me," she retorted, her eyes still stuck somewhere in the distance.

His eyes, on the other hand, were looking at her features. She looked so lost, so frightened, and yet she still tried to look as strong as ever. Even after everything that happened, she was still keeping that mask up. It was infatuating, but it also angered him. Why did she always seem like she was better than others? Couldn't she just drop the act and let her emotions guide her for once? Did she truly believe that she could be strong for them all?

So intelligent and yet so childishly naïve.

Another sharp pain ran through his body. The damn curse was keeping him alive far longer than he thought it would. Hell, can't he even die in peace? The pale boy bit the inside of his cheek, releasing it finally when he felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. With a shaky sigh he tried to calm his body, which was still fighting.

_Too late now, it's too late._

Finally, the girl lowered her head to him and their eyes met again.

"I don't regret it, if you're wondering," he said slowly, his eyes never leaving his "In fact, if I had a chance to do everything again, I would change nothing."

She was uncertain of what she saw, but there was something bittersweet that flashed somewhere in the depths of his stormy eyes.

"I know you wouldn't," she said quietly, her dismay obvious.

Another hard cough shook his body on the ground. The girl closed her eyes, begging the tears to wait a bit longer.

"Granger?" he suddenly asked. It was the first time she could feel the fear in his voice.

Without much thinking, Hermione grabbed his cold hand in hers. She felt so hopeless, so useless. What happened to her intelligence when she needed it the most, where were her skills when she needed them to save a life? Taking a deep breath, she let her fingers glide through his hair soothingly.

"Please," he said quietly, his eyes closed in pain "Stay with me."

She didn't answer him, it was enough that she was there, holding his hand with her fingers slowly moving the soft strands of his hair. It was sad, it hurt, but none of them let a tear or a sound. They were both thankful for the silence, after so much noise and fighting. There was no need for words or gestures, the small touches between them were enough to explain all.

Somewhere along the next few moments, Draco Malfoy died in the hands of a Mudblood, his opponent and enemy, Hermione Granger.

There was no place in the world he would have rather spent his last moments.

_**The End**_

* * *

_**A/N: **Thanks for reading, be sure to leave a review on your thoughts, or a PM! ^^_

_XO, Captivating Chaos_


End file.
